Captured
by OO-Infinity-OO
Summary: He reached into his belt and procured a little blue ball that soon transformed into a larger one. “Pokéball, Go!” he said. Wide eye I watched the wretched sphere soar toward me. I closed my eyes.


**Captured**

The sun was setting on the horizon, as I watched in amazement the medley of colors in the sky. Somewhere between the bright shade of orange and the faint pink, little bright spots started to appear on the sky. "It's getting late" I thought.

I started propelling myself with my powerful tail, nimbly avoiding the fluctuating currents that attempted to hinder me. Moonlight danced on my body as I made my way on the vast underwater world, flecks of silver were reflected and briefly revealed creatures that lurked in the dark waters below me. Cold, soulless eyes surveyed the waters, waiting calmly for some unfortunate victim.

Later I heard a warble that indicated that others where near. Curiosity took the better of me and I adjusted my course. Soon I was with other wailords and even a few offspring where with them and after a brief introduction and a proof of my strength, I was welcomed. While we were swimming, the true nature of our species shone and we truly lived to our name. Every Pokémon we encounter on our way, stopped and openly stared at us, marveling at our enormous bodies. After all, we were the lords of the ocean, no other Pokémon on this planet could compare to our beauty and grace while we danced in the water, and our skill as we jumped above the surface, our bodies glistening in the afternoon sun.

I noticed that the route they used for migration was different from mine, so I asked them where we were going and they answered me that they discovered a new place for eating. They described me a wonderful place with vast coasts and the most delicious plankton you could pray for. It was near a big island, east from the main continent. We continued our journey towards that island and after a day, we cross paths with another group. They were really wary and said that we should stay away from that part of the ocean, and fast, too fast, swam to the opposite direction. Puzzled, we continued forward and soon, we arrived.

The place was amazing! It was full of plankton, more than I have ever seen in my entire life. And the strangest thing was that I couldn't see anyone near. Sure, others should have seen this place before, still it was a benefit for me and my new companions we had more food for us! We ate like there was no tomorrow, the food was delicious, just as they have described and when we were full, the games begun.

Since I liked the little ones, I played with them. We played hide and seek, which is a bit ironical since we have enormous bodies, anyway, I let the little kids win a couple of times. Later we watched the bright spots on the sky, they were really beautiful and if you looked carefully, you could make out the form of Kyogre, the mighty Pokémon creator of the seas. The offspring marveled at the form, clearly mesmerized by the beauty of our King, alas, it was just a pitiful representation that did not bear justice to its living counterpart. We continued like this for some days, eating king's ransoms of plankton, then playing and jumping till the big sphere of fire sunk and the lady of the night reveal herself to watch us.

One day we were swimming around enjoying ourselves when suddenly I felt a paralyzing blow, pain racked my body and I had just enough time to usher my companions away. As I turned, my gaze fell on a two-legged creature that was surfing on top of one my fellow ocean brothers. Beside him was a small yellow Pokémon. "Pikachu thunderbolt again!" yelled the trainer, but I quickly submerged, a curse was heard above and the attacked was cancelled. The redhead was no fool, he would not dare to use an electric attack if impact was not assured, if the electricity reached the ocean both, lapras and I, would be doomed. I swam in the opposite direction of my group, hoping the boy would give chase. I wasn't disappointed because soon I saw the shadow of the lapras behind me, I had put enough distance between my friends and this intruder. It was time to confront him.

As soon as I showed myself in the open another thunderbolt greeted me. Enraged I use screech to confound my foe, unfortunately it never reached its destination, since the lapras used a physic move that rendered my attack useless. Flabbergasted I stared at the Pokémon, how could she attack her kin? The yellow midget I could fathom, he was not the same type as me, electric and water Pokémon had been quarreling since the beginning of creation. "Quickly! Lapras use ice beam!" And then I couldn't move, the trainer seized the opportunity. He reached into his belt and procured a little blue ball that soon transformed into a larger one. "Pokéball, Go!" he said. Wide eye I watched the wretched sphere soar toward me.

In that moment I finally understood why the other group didn't wanted us to go in this direction, why all this food was here and nobody was eating it. This was a training area.

I closed my eyes.

And when I had enough courage to open my eyes, a beautiful ocean welcomed me. What is this? Could it be that I dreamed all? Hahaha! Joy! I really had a livid imagination. I started swimming, jumping, singing, anything to prove that I was indeed free. But when I looked at the sky my spirits shattered.

I had forgotten how clever the humans were, but their devices could not impersonate the true beauty of nature. Desperate, I searched the heavens, once, twice…but no avail, I could not find the stars, for I was inside the pokéball.

Anguish and despair flooded my senses. I wept. My liberty had been taken! Snatched! Stolen without remorse!

Gone were my days of glory, now, a life of slavery and battle lay before me.

A life I did not ask for.

A life I did not wanted.

A life I did not welcome.

My life…now….

* * *

A one-shot that came to my mind and didn't want to go away.

All reviews are welcome, it's your opinion and you are free to wield it as you see fit.


End file.
